


I Choose You

by little_chocolatecosmos



Category: Gintama
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_chocolatecosmos/pseuds/little_chocolatecosmos
Summary: Warning: Contains spoilers from manga. Read on your own discretionThe war has been over and Gintoki finally returns for good after being gone for two years. There is one more problem he has to solve. How will he solve this problem?





	I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> *A/N: First time posting on this site. Super excited! This story was inspired by I Choose You by Kiana Ledé. It's a really good song and you should give it a try also! The last two lines in bold are from the song. Hope you enjoy!  
> I don't own Gintama. It's all Sorachi's

Her smile, her voice kept occupying a certain silver haired samurai's mind and his heart. He would often see her even in his dreams. After being absent for two years, he had finally returned. All of his friends had missed him and he had felt bad. He felt especially bad for making her feel that way. He hated himself for making her feel lonely without him. He couldn't forget the words she said and the expression she had when she said it. It was like he was shot in the heart. He was still amazed how she still was considerate of him instead of herself. She was always like that. She always put everyone else before her. He definitely had affections for the woman. Even when she wasn't around, she was all he could think about. He was lost and broken. Stuck in the past but she was the one that helped him get past it all. She helped him move forward and walk into the future with confidence. He could never thank her enough. She had always been by his side.

The yorozuya was no more. Kagura reunited with her idiot brother and her bald father like she had wanted. Before she went off she often teased the silver haired man about a certain woman. All the teasing stopped when she finally went off to alien hunt with her family. Shinpachi went back to helping his sister out with the dojo after he returned. Yes, it was meant to be like this. They were all growing up and had a life of their own. It would be weird to have them stuck with him forever. The two of them encouraged him to go live his life now. They thanked him for everything. He agreed and thought it was the perfect time to achieve his dream on settling down. He already had the perfect person he wanted to settle down with. He was only worried whether she was feeling the same way too.

He went and bought a white gold ring with a breathtaking diamond moonstone. He thought it was suitable for her since she always took his breath away. He put the box with the ring in it in a secure place and walked towards the town she resides in. He hoped that she wouldn't reside there for long since he wanted her to come live with him. He finally got to the town which had changed a lot in the last two years. No longer was it just strictly a red light district but started to become more of a tourist town. The need for the military force was no longer as strong so he hoped that he could whisk her away with him.

He bumped into the once formerly top courtesan that can finally walk with a cane. He had told her what had planned and all she could do was smile really hard. She was excited not only for him but also for the woman he had in mind. She always saw a spark between them from the beginning, which is why she had always encouraged the young woman to go be with him. She talked about how she was strong and united all of their friends while he was gone. He smiled because he knew how strong she was both mentally and physically and also because he was proud of her. The woman pushed him to go find her immediately and propose to her. He wandered around the town and finally found the now called heavenly tayuu. When he heard the new nickname he thought it fitted her pretty well. He smiled at the sight of her. She grew even more beautiful while he was gone. How was that even possible? He lost count how many times he's asked that question to himself. He continued to quietly follow her. She continued walking without noticing him following her. She finally stopped at an emptier and quieter part of town and turned around and faced him. Once her violet eyes locked onto his crimson eyes, a smirk came on her face.

"What are ya doin' followin' me? Did ya think I wouldn't notice?"

"Good grief, I can't get past your quick eyes heavenly tayuu." He walked up to her while she kept her eyes on him. "I came to see you. Does the heavenly tayuu have time to grace me with?"

"Depends. How much of mah time do ya need?"

He smiled at her. "Not that long hopefully. I know how busy you are."

Tsukuyo inhaled from her kiseru and blew out. "Not really. As ya know Yoshiwara is more of a tourist town now. I got time fer ya."

Silence started filling the atmosphere. Gintoki started to get nervous and his mind went blank. He couldn't think of how to bring up the proposal or what to say. Tsukuyo noticed how he looked nervous and it got her concerned. He was never this nervous to the point he became silent.

"Gintoki?"

There was no response. Gintoki was too engrossed in his thoughts he didn't hear her call out his name.

She gently put her hand on his shoulder and slightly shook him. "Gintoki."

He grasped her hand and blurted, "I choose you."

She looked at him with a confused look on her face. "What are ya sayin'?"

"I choose you Tsukuyo. You've help free me from my past and helped me move on forward. You pushed me to become a better man. Even when you're not around me, all I can see is your face. I want you to be by my side. Walk into the future with me." He sheepishly whipped out the box and opened it showing her the beautiful ring. "I want you to be mine and mine alone for eternity. In exchange I'll be yours and yours alone forever."

Tsukuyo's eyes widened at the beautiful ring. "Gintoki!"

"I know that this proposal isn't really that great. It probably isn't as romantic as the shoujo mangas you read but I can't stand the idea of another man having you. With you I'm something else. I've always had feelings for you but was too much of a coward. I'm sorry it took me so long."

"Gintoki."

Gintoki was so nervous he kept on talking. "I'm such an idiot. But can I be your idiot? I'm surprised and so thankful you didn't give up on me all this time. I know I should've acted on my feelings sooner. I was just afraid. I'm sorry Tsukuyo. I won't be mad if you reject m-."

Before he could finish Tsukuyo cupped his cheeks with her hands. She pressed her lips against his and finally shut him up. Gintoki wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer for a deeper and passionate kiss. They both broke the kiss off when they needed oxygen.

"Ya talk too much Gintoki."

"I can't help it. I was really nervous and the next thing I know I'm talking nonstop."

"I know. That wasn't like ya," she said with a laugh.

His cheeks turned slightly red and he looked away from her. "Don't laugh like that. You're so adorable that you make me want to pounce on you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his chest. "Yer heart's beatin' really fast."

"This is what you do to my heart all the time. Also it's my first time proposing to someone you know!"

"I found yer proposal cute."

"You still haven't answered my proposal you know. You can't leave a man hanging like this, it hurts his pride."

Tsukuyo looked up at him. He looked into her beautiful eyes and couldn't take his eyes of them. Her lips curled up into a smile and she gave him another kiss. He returned the kiss back. "What do ya think mah answer is?" she whispered into his ear.

He immediately took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her ring finger. "I will make sure you won't regret this."

She smiled at him. "I know I won't."

"How are you so sure?"

"'Cause I choose ya too."

Gintoki felt his heart strings being tugged. He had never felt so emotional before. He pulled her in for a strong embrace. He couldn't wait to continue to walk into the future with the most beautiful woman in the entire galaxy, Tsukuyo.

**Everybody needs someone to hold it down**

**I choose you**


End file.
